


away with the fairies

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gang Bang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Sacrilege, Sex as compensation, magical virility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: After the fairies are freed from the hat, Hook feels he ought to offer them a formal apology. They suggest a way he can make amends.





	

In the hat there had been, he estimated, 30 nuns. Or fairies. Or whatever they were. He didn’t know which way of thinking of them was better, considering what they were asking him to do as an apology…

Asking him to do here. Here in the church. Here by the altar. Here where the stained glass rose above them and decorated the marble floor with glittering, living colour.

He tried swagger. “I realise I’m a attractive proposition, even for the fairies, but can’t give that to you _all_ ,” he said. “Not that many times. No ordinary man can.”

“No ordinary man,” said Blue. She cocked her head. Blue the fairy, dressed as a nun. Blue the monster. “No ordinary man without magical assistance.”

It sounded like a threat, but he ignored it. Some kind of magically virility he could take. He’d taken worse. He’d offered them whatever recompense they’d wanted. So he set himself, shifted his stance, lifted his chin and pushed back his shoulders and crossed his arms in front of himself with a dull, leathery creak. “Aye,” he said, and grinned. “Which one of you lovely ladies is first?”

All the fairies laughed at that. It was a terrible sound, a bell-like, glittering jingle that made his stomach ice over. He knew he’d just got things very very wrong.

Blue stepped forward, she looked apologetic, like this situation was, somehow, awkward. “That’s very,” she half-shrugged, drew her teeth over her bottom lip, “that’s very sweet. But this going to run a little differently than I think you’re used to, Captain. You’re not going to be -“ She paused an looked at him, looked very distinctly at his body, “- you’re not going to be in control.” And then he felt it, as if she had cast the spell just by suggesting it to him.

The feeling, starting faint, growing stronger, horrified him. 

“Oh. Oh no.” He said this as his heart sank, as his dick rose, as magic - disgusting, powerful sex magic - wound itself around him. This was going to hurt. “You do realise,” he managed as he felt it’s pull spread into each corner of his body, making his nipples pebble, his skin prickle, his heart hammer in his chest, “you do realise when I did what I did, I was under a curse?”

“Yes,” said Blue. “It is strange isn’t it, what magic can make you do, what it can make you want to do, how you can lose control of your own will.”

He tried to swallow. Somehow even the act of swallowing his own saliva felt obscene, and somehow he ended up with his tongue lolling dumbly out of his mouth. His spittle down his chin. He was _drooling_. At the bloody Blue Fairy. And he wanted to fuck. Wanted nothing else. He wanted to fuck and fuck and fuck everything else. Wanted to die fucking. He was hot. He was sweating. He could smell every fairy cunt in the room and it was like he was drunk on it. 

Tucked in a corner of the pews, Nova licked her lips and Hook could _hear_ her tongue moving. He moaned. Moaned and then his dick jerked in his breeches and, right then, he came, yelling, surprised, with the shame of it. “What have you-“ he gasped, knees softening as a couple of fairies rushed in and took his elbows to stop him falling onto the stone floor. He dick hadn’t calmed one bit. It _hurt/ _. He wanted to come again, but he was sure that would be even more painful. He looked at Blue with watering eyes, “What… what have you done to me, lady?” He was panting like a dog.__

__“Don’t worry, Captain. I think you’ll find the frame will stop you maiming yourself.” She looked over her shoulder. “Ah, yes, here are Scarlet and Violet with it.”_ _

__Hook followed her gaze. There it was. A great iron thing like an upended bedstead. It juddered and creaked as two slight fairies rolled it in through the door and then rattling up the aisle like a grotesque bride._ _

__In preparation, the fairies holding Hook began to remove his jacket._ _

__His waistcoat and shirt joined that on the floor and, as the frame reached them, his arms were stretched up and strapped to the top corners. As soon as the leather cuffs there took his weight he sagged into them glad to relieve his shaking legs of the task of holding him up._ _

__While they were dragging his ankles apart and strapping them into place too, a fairy with dark skin and purple eyes, came close enough that she could touch him, and when she did, just one finger in the middle of his chest, he was so desperate, he moaned. “If you were under Gold’s curse, then you’re used to be controlled by magic,” said the fairy, moving her finger slightly on his chest - so slightly, but it felt every bit as intense as a tongue on his dick. That’ll probably make this a little easier.”_ _

__He wanted to come. Wanted it so much, but although he was desperately hard, dick aching, and he had come in a moment just from watching Nova’s mouth, this torment was different. It felt like the fairy’s fingers on his chest were holding him on the edge of orgasm, teetering there in agony. He jerked the cuffs at his wrists, the chains rattled, the fairy caught his chin with her free hand. “What do you want, Captain,” she said in a soft, musical voice._ _

__He swallowed. “Please.”_ _

__She smiled. She moved her hand suddenly and pinched his nipple hard. He yelled and climaxed, so strong his vision went white._ _

__When he caught his breath, gasping, his dick was still hard, still straining and painful and the fairy was shaking her head. “Goodness me, we haven’t even started,” she said._ _

__It was Tinkerbell who strolled over, grinning to remove his breeches. He hadn’t noticed she was there before, but of course she was, and of course she found this hilarious. She flashed her eyebrows as she got down in the floor to unlace his complicated fastening of leather over his dick. She shoved them down, getting a mess of his come over her fingers. She brought them up to her mouth as if to clean them, then she thought again, “Actually,” she said, and she lifted her sticky fingers up to his mouth._ _

__He would never, normally, never dream of doing something so degrading as clean up his own spill with his mouth, but this was different. He wasn’t himself. He _wanted_ it. He strained at the cuffs on his wrists, leaning down to lick her fingers clean. He jerked his hips, grinding blindly in thin air as Tink magically removed his breeches completely._ _

__He was naked now, already unravelled, squirming in the frame that held him upright. The fairies he’d imprisoned were surrounding him in a great smirking, glittering arc._ _

__“Ready, Captain?” said Blue._ _

__He couldn’t stop squirming, pumping his hips, or hide the way he was naked, stretched out and exposed, but he lifted his chin. “Aye.”_ _

__Violet eyes came back first, she smiled, held his shoulders and set herself on his dick, easing down with a sigh. He moaned. It was so hot and tight and so good. He looked at her mouth. It looked so sweet and a little wet and he leaned forward to try and kiss her. she laughed, pulling back a little. He moaned as she moved on his dick. “Please,” he whispered. “Kiss me, lady.”_ _

__She leaned closer. “Greedy pirate,” she whispered as let her mouth ghost his._ _

__At the touch, he came hard inside her, yelling out because this time it really hurt. But it wasn’t a moment before his chin was being lifted and another fairy was on his dick another tongue in his mouth. He was frightened of the pain of his next climax, but when she played with him, teased him so the angle was quite enough to get him off, he found himself desperate and begging and croaking out ‘please’, into her mouth, from a throat, hoarse now from screaming. When he came, it hurt so much it felt like his insides were being ripped out through his dick._ _

__That was when he discovered the frame he was strapped to was hinged._ _

__While he was regaining his senses, they swung him down, pulled him horizontal. He didn’t even know whose cunt was in his face, but he knew what to do - even considered it a skill he possessed. It was a sweet relief not to have anymore friction on his sore dick, even if it was still iron-hard, but it wasn’t more than a moment before another fairy he couldn’t see was climbing astride him._ _

__It went on like that, on and on. His jaw and tongue ached, his face was covered in stickiness, but that nothing compared to the endless wrenching orgasms being wrung from his dick. He was spasming and jerking and moaning, his head lolling from side to side. It almost seemed as if he was losing consciousness between agonising climaxes. They slapped him sometimes, coaxed him back to consciousness, laughed at his delirium._ _

__But eventually it went quiet. Hook’s eyes were almost gummed shut. Not just from the fairies. Before he’d started climaxing dry, he’d had his own spill wiped over his face several times, come covered fingers jammed into is mouth. He liked it. Begged for it. Stretched his aching tongue out of his sore mouth to taste himself._ _

__He managed to blink his eyes open and found he was alone in the empty church, still strapped to frame. Still hard. He shivered, unsure, but after a moment, he heard someone coming. Clear bright footsteps on the stone. A soft rustle and then a hot mouth on his dick._ _

__“No.” He jerked in the frame, not sure he could take another. But the mouth on him was sweet and skilled. He moaned and he knew what was coming was going to be so strong and so good. There were hands on his ass, holding him steady as the mouth took him. Hook cried out and came hard, deep in the throat that held him._ _

__After that, finally, he felt his dick soften and still; the pounding desire started to subside._ _

__He managed to look up, saw who stood over him, grinning._ _

__“Gold.”_ _

__Gold grinned the grin that had become the single thing Hook had feared more than any other. “Thought I ought to finish what I started, dearie.”_ _

__“What are you doing back here?”_ _

__“Oh, I found a way.”_ _

__Hook felt his heart stop for a second. He was naked and defenceless in front of Gold. If Gold took his heart again, there was nothing he could do, no way he could protect himself. Th thought made him shudder._ _

__“That’s odd, dearie,” said Gold._ _

__“What.”_ _

__Gold was looking at Hook’s dick. “I could have sworn I took that spell off you,” he said, shrugging off his jacket._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag the Golden Hook for a twist!
> 
> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
